1. Field of the Invention
The invention deals with a configuration for connecting flat components of relatively slight thickness along their narrow circumferential sides, components that can be manufactured simply and durably, while the adhesive employed to glue the elements according to the invention is preapplied at the factory, so that there is no laborious application of glues to the connecting elements on site. This also assures that the intended quantity of glue is always precisely maintained.
2. Discussion of Background Information
For conventional tongue and groove connections of panels, floor-boards, cover facings, and the like, DE-29703962 U1 already discloses the factory application of glue to areas that adjoin and run perpendicular to the surface and are provided in order to be positioned against the next paneling element, such that the individual elements can be glued together along the areas adjoining the surface by means of tongue and groove connecting elements, thereby providing a sealed surface. The disadvantage of this kind of design is that—due to the employed glue, specifically a contact glue—the two surfaces that come into contact must be pressed together with a considerable degree of pressure, making it impossible to additionally adjust the glued joint in the longitudinal direction for the purpose of closing a transverse joint.
Also known from AT-patent 405560 are connections in which two plate-shaped or strip-shaped components resting against each other will interlock according to the tongue and groove principle; here the groove sides, or one of the two sides, diverges away from the groove base and converges at the end away from the groove, at an angle that is larger than the angle of divergence, while the opening width of the groove is greater than the front area (viewed along the line of insertion) of the tongue, which, proceeding from this front area, exhibits wedge-shaped areas that diverge at the same angle as the groove sides, or one of the wedge-shaped areas fitted to the groove shape, which wedge-shaped area, in conformity with the groove cross-section, exhibits an undercut in the back area of the tongue, with border areas that are adjacent to the wedge-shaped areas and that converge at the same angle as the groove side, to form a connecting bridge to the component. After the groove has been inserted in the groove, the projection furnished with the converging groove sides snaps into the undercut of the tongue, while the converging groove side area slides along the wedge-shaped areas leading to the connecting bridge and thereby draws the tongue into the groove.